


McCree’s Ego

by Sugilite



Series: Bad Dates [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reflection, Super ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: McCree seems to have found his one true love.......himself





	McCree’s Ego

“Hey there handsome.” Jesse smiles and looks himself up and down. “How are you doing?” He stands up straight and moves himself from side to side. McCree stares at his reflection and winks at it. He gets closer to the mirror, “So you doing anything later?” He places his hand on the top of the mirror and leans in. “You know, I have seen you around often, and have been watching you.” - “What's that?” - “ You want to see me naked? Well I normally wouldn’t feel comfortable showing others my body without an official date first, but since you insist.” Jesse quickly stripps from his clothing and stares at his ripped, glistening muscles from head to toe. He begins flexing. “Yeah that's stuff.” He begins blowing kisses and turning to see his backside. “My aren't you beautiful.” He slaps his ass and moves his hand to caress his body. He then grabs his hat and stands with his legs apart and his head down. He slowly lifts his head and he just catches the reflection of his own eyes under his hat. “Howdy there. You're my huckleberry.” He winks once more and grabs his pistol, and begins making trick spins and draw with it. “ Don't worry, cowboy, this town is big enough for the two of us.”  
McCree puts on his boombox and lights a cigarette and begins dancing with his reflection. “ Damn, is there anything you can't do. You sexy thing you.” He smiles and continues dancing while somewhat tripping over his own feet.


End file.
